slide_tv_showfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Degrassi Forever
Welcome! Congratulations on starting SLiDE Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Wassup? Wassup our favourite stereotypical asian friend? ---Bbqpizzayo! 23:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Bbqpizzayo! I've seen a lot of other wikis I go to have pairing pages. Should we do that here? For every pairing anyone's made up, even if it will never happen- there's badges for that.Deathtotherainbows 12:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, like that. House of Anubis has one, Victorious has one- it looks like it's pretty much an option that a lot of wikis choose not to have. "I make straight As" OMG! So do I. Deathtotherainbows 12:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the new Pairings thing? Still in progres...but isn't this entire wiki still in progress? Deathtotherainbows 10:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki title change? Hai, Wendy! So I recently moved from Firefox to Google Chrome, so all my stuff (bookmarks, history, etc.) got deleted. I went on Google so I could look up the Wiki and edit some things, and I couldn't find it. I then went to Icy's blog and looked it up and came on, but that's beside the point. What I was going to ask was if maybe changing the title of the Wiki would work? I mean, maybe some people could be trying to look up this place, but can't find it. So I was wondering if you could still change the title to just SLiDE Wiki. I think it'll be much easier to find this place for those who are looking for it. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta Mellark. 07:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, hopefully they reply back. I didn't see any other Slide Wiki's, so maybe the title isn't being used anymore. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta Mellark. 02:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I found us on Google, but It was only when I searched specifically. Like...Tammy and Luke, we where one of the results way down. Will they let you change the URL?Deathtotherainbows 12:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) That's good. I hope they allow it. I requested a SLiDE section on fanfiction.net, but I haven't seen if they made one yet. Deathtotherainbows 02:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia URL Change (Wikia Emailed Me) Yeah, I guess that's fine. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta Mellark. 03:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background Real quick- promise me you won't ever change our background and make it look like the shit that an admin made of another wiki? It was so great before, now it is SO DAMN UGLY. Sorry, I'm just insecure now that I've seen what happened there. Lmfao. Deathtotherainbows 06:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, exactly. But this dumbass admin got rid of their graphic, and made the theme ORANGE, BLACK, AND BLUE. O.o I actually love our current theme.Deathtotherainbows 06:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so do I. I made it plum/purple because I thought it kind of suite the show, somehow. I'm gonna edit the background just a bit as a test. lol. And when I'm done, let me know what you thought when you saw the changes.Deathtotherainbows 06:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Before I change it back, this is the shit theme the other wiki has.Deathtotherainbows 06:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed~ Just wanted you to see how terrible it looked. I'm off to bed. I'll be back in three hours. That's how much sleep I get.Deathtotherainbows 06:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infobox Pictures I can try. I've never had an issue with infobox pictures, so I'll try. ι¢ι 23:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sweetness GIRL JDDCdancer 21:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome page Who made the whole layout-welcome page thing? ι¢ι 15:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Graphic Novels Yes, definitely. I can get some screenshots on Tumblr. ι¢ι 06:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Have you seen the userboxes I made? They're still in progress, but you can put them on your page or in the comments. ι¢ι 11:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that in a bit. To get the userbox, do { {Scarlett} }, remove spaces, and you get this ι¢ι 12:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation I'm going to enable the new navigation for a day or two. And I'll make a blog or poll about whether or not to keep it. ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 16:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin I wanted to get your opinion. Haley isn't active at all, and she's still an admin, so...can we get rid of her rights? I love her, but... ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 14:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she will. She's nice, and she'll probably understand. ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 13:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Badges I was thinking maybe we could make some new badge tracks? Like, one where you get badges for editing character and/or episode pages. What do you think? Icy I'll see you in hell babe 13:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't left this wiki, just in case you thought I did. I just haven't been as active. I need to rewatch the episodes and get started on summaries for them on the character pages. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 14:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no problem. Wait...you didn't know? I left Degrassi. Don't ask. Unless you wanna get on a chat, but I don't want others seeing this. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 17:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Valentines Hey Wendy! I know in Australia I'd be really late so I'm sorry and you don't have to go on about it, but Happy Valentines Day, babe! <3333 I'm messaging you here because this wiki is a lot more private then the Degrassi Wiki. I am trying to avoid any hate from others on confessions, so I thought I would just come here. Anyways, I love you sweetie! You have become one of my best friends on wiki in the short 2 months that I've known you. I give you lots of hearts, hugs and kisses today because you are cute, sweet, cool and awesome. I had a nice V-day at school, with lots of love going around the building and big hugs. It's much nicer to walk around getting love like that, then sitting at the computer looking at people who hate on me. :D Anyways, how was your V-day? Please don't rant on about you being ugly, and single and forever alone for the rest of your life. I'll hopefully talk to you on MSN sometime or we can always Tinychat together. I probably won't be on chat anymore though. Too much drama and haters and its just not really my thing anymore you know. I will definetley visit the chatroom every now and then and I will be active on wiki everyday so..... yeah! I guess that's it then. I love you lots, even more then Dave! Hahaha! Talk to you soon babe. Bye! <3333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 00:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Wendy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE! <3333 Am I the only one that remembered? I didn't message you this morning, sorry! I decided to wait until after school. Also, sorry I'm messaging you from SLiDE wiki. I just had to. I'm not 100% sure, but I think one of the messages left on confessions was meant for me. I just didn't want to start anymore drama issues by people seeing my message on your talk page. Please try to understand. Anyways, I know you're life has been sorta down lately and I understand, because so has mine. I give prays to your friend who is dealing with chemo and hope she gets well. Try to not think about that right now though, because it is your birthday. The one day that only happens once a year. Enjoy it while it lasts. You're 15 and that much closer to being an adult. You are also that much closer to university, marrying and having sex with Grigor. :D Admit it, you can't wait to see his dick. ;) Go out with your friends tonight and enjoy yourselfs. Take a few shots, eh? Even better, go and flirt with some hot guys, you might come home really happy. Hehe! :) If not, just stay at home and have a horror movie marathon with your plushies. I have this weird feeling that you're gonna stay home and do homework though..... gross! Also, eat a lot of cake and build up some huge thighs :D Well, I can't think of anything else to say right now so I'll just end there. Hope you have a great birthday with lots of hugs, kisses, love, cake, presents and overall happiness :) Alright, talk to you soon, sweetie. Have a good 15th year! Bye <3333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 21:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG YOUR ICON. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 11:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ARE YOU SERIOUS OMG. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. omfg please do edit.Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 12:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: House of Anubis The season finale is in a few days, but so far, they haven't yet, lolz. I hate Fabina, so0o0o0o0 Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 03:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) That's ''why ''I hate them. And yes, she is. >.< In season 2, the plot is good, but the characters fail. In general, I like all the characters but Mara, but right now in the season (really close to the finale), because of their actions, I only like Joy and Alfie. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 12:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I've always loved her, but thought her Fabian thing was creepy. It's hard to explain, but even people who hated Joy gained some respect for her recently (which uh...''somewhat ''got ruined, but not quite. I shouldn't spoil).Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 12:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC)